Them
by 1 crazy girl
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid. Lenka and Rinto, Rin and Len's enemies, are both babysitting Rin and Len. What could go wrong?


**This is just a random story I thought up. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A scream startled Miku, Meiko, Rin, and Len. They quickly ran downstairs only to see Kaito collapsed on the ground, surrounded by a large puddle of ice cream.

"Are you serious?! What happened?!" Meiko said annoyed with Kaito and his obsession with ice cream.

"I went to get some ice cream when it all fell out and was melted! What happened?!" Kaito said freaking out.

Miku walked up to the freezer and inspected it.

"It's tilted and unplugged."

Everyone's heads turned to the direction of the Kagamine twins, the ones who usually cause trouble.

"What?" They both asked innocently.

"Did you do this?!" Meiko demanded.

Rin stood there and thought about what she had done the day before. She and Len had been playing the board game Life and she was pissed when Len took the only pop-star career card. She then grabbed his green car and its passengers and threw it behind the freezer causing Len to go behind it to retrieve it. They then fought until he grabbed Rin's bow and threw it behind the freezer causing her to go after it. She pushed the freezer away from the wall to get her bow. She then tripped over the plug causing it to unplug and she fell. Whispering a few curses, she went to her room to plan her revenge on Len. Now considering the circumstances she figured that blaming Len for this would be a good way to get back at him. After all this was all HIS fault and not hers.

"Ok, fine I'll tell the truth. Len did it."

"What!? No I didn't!"

"You threw my bow behind the freezer!"

"Only because you threw my game pieces there first!"

"Only because you took the only damn pop-star career card!"

"It was random!"

"Ok that's enough!" Meiko said breaking up the fight.

"I have to go with Kaito to get more ice cream so I'm calling Rinto and Lenka to babysit you."

"No, not _them_!" Rin and Len said in unison.

"Aw don't be mean to your older siblings." Miku said.

"Ok, one they are not our siblings. Just because we share last names doesn't mean they are related to us. Two we are the same age!" Rin said irritated.

"Yeah and besides, we don't need babysitters." Len joined in.

"Oh yes you do, there's always a path of destruction that follows behind you!"

"That's not fair! Why can't Miku watch us?" Rin whined.

"I have to go to the studio to record a song." Miku said.

After many desperate attempts of trying to convince Meiko that they don't need Rinto and Lenka to watch them failing, they gave up. Soon after Miku, Meiko, and Kaito left, Rinto and Lenka came bursting through the door. Rin and Len were pissed that they were stuck with them. They were their enemies. They never agree on anything or got along.

"You both look like clones of me." Rin said to try and piss them off.

After all they both did look similar to her. Lenka looked down at Rin and chuckled.

"If I was a clone of you I wouldn't have these." Lenka said pointing at her breasts.

Rin hated how she insulted her like that. She lunged at Lenka to attack her but something held her back. It was Len. Rin tried to get out of his grasp but quickly gave up, hatred building up for Lenka who found the whole thing amusing. Rinto also found this amusing and proceeded to call Len short which of course caused the same reaction as Rin. Knowing that this is how the day was going to be like, the twins ran and hid in the attic. Rin yelled at Len saying that it was all his fault and that if he hadn't chosen that card, they wouldn't be in the situation. It was then that they came up with a plan. If Len could distract Lenka and Rinto long enough, Rin could quickly get her road roller, and they can leave. Thus getting them away from them and showing that they are bad babysitters and Meiko will never have them babysit them again. With that Len ran downstairs and found Lenka.

"Rin fell off a tree and she can't get up!" Len lied.

"What?! How?!" Lenka said concerned.

"It doesn't matter hurry! She's in the backyard!"

Lenka quickly ran out the back door to look for Rin. Len was feeling confident. Their plan was working so far. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It felt as if someone was watching him. Len slowly turned around and saw Rinto standing right behind him.

"AH!" Len screamed.

"What are you up to?" Rinto said suspiciously.

"Nothing." Len said nervously.

He watched as Rin quickly and quietly walked towards the front door. Len continued to distract Rinto as Rin made her way outside.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Rinto then looked behind him. Len sighed in relief to see that Rin had made it outside. He assumed she made it to the road roller as well. Rinto continued to question Len. Then they both heard the sound of an engine starting. Rin backed out onto the road and yelled for Len. Len quickly ran outside the front door before Rinto could stop him. He jumped in the seat next to Rin.

"GO! GO! GO!" Len said frantically.

Rinto ran outside and Rin started to drive. He was still chasing after them.

"Go faster!" Len yelled.

"This is as fast as I can go!" Rin replied.

Rinto was gaining on them. Suddenly Rin did a sharp turn, causing the road roller to fall on its side. Rin fell out and landed in some grass, unharmed. She stood up and looked at her road roller. She noticed something was under it. Something with bright yellow hair. Then the realization hit her.

"OH SHIT! LEN'S DEAD!" Rin yelled.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Len said rising up from behind the road roller and walking towards Rin.

"Oh then who'd we just cush?" Rin said calming down.

They both stared at the person trapped under the road roller wondering who it was. They had no clue to who it was until they heard Lenka yell something from far away.

"Len! I can't find Rin! Do you know where Rinto is?!" Lenka said with urgency, hoping to get as much help as she can to find Rin.

Rin and Len didn't say anything. Instead they just looked at each other. They both said the same word simultaneously.

"Oops."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
